The objective of this project is to investigate local and systemic control of bone development by extracellular matrix components. The experimental model of matrix-induced bone development is the mainstay of this work. Projects currently under study are: 1) Purification and characterization of bone inductive proteins from bovine bone, 2) Monoclonal antibodies to bone inductive proteins, 3) The facture-healing potential of matrix-induced bone, 4) Influence of diabetic bone matrix on bone induction, and 5) Chemotaxis of muscle derived mesenchymal cells to bone inductive proteins.